Sweet Lies
by greyridinghood67
Summary: it was all lies... all of it. Now it was muder. most by Phantom of Spades but i asked and she said i could add something as long as i gave her credit. ZimxDib but only in memories angsty. You will need tissues, severly.


hey you guys I asked the author of this story if i could add something to the end and she said that was fine, I had to ask in a review which i thought was strange but whatever... anyway the author of this story is Phantom of Spades and I co-authored. Hers how it goes...

The regular type (no bold, italics or underlines) is = Phantom of Spades

**The bold type is= me, greyridinghood67 **so enjoy and break out the tissues everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! 'CEPT PART OF THE PLOT NEAR THE END!

* * *

Sweat dripped steadily down the dark haired boy's face. He stared up at the sky. The clouds were very abnormal looking; swirls of red and black whirled around together ominously above his head as he listened to the distant screeches in the bustling city below. He glanced over the edge of the building he stood atop, but quickly looked away. He couldn't bear to look. Dib kept looking longingly at the sky, as if expecting some kind of savior to step out and stop this madness. Although a small bud of hope was still alive and well in his heart, he knew no savior would come out and save anyone. That was just his luck; no one could be saved.

_No one could be saved. _

"Dib."

Dib didn't turn around; any happiness that was left in his heart disappeared immediately, and suddenly his heart ached with pain. Why did things have to be the way they were?

"Dib. Turn around and look at me."

No. He wouldn't. He refused. He already told Zim he never wanted to look at him again. He wasn't going to change that; not now. He thought this to himself, yet his body turned oh-so steadily to look at Zim anyway. He tried to screw his face up into a hateful, deadly glare, but it only came out as distressed and confused. Zim looked back at him seriously. Dib opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. There were so many things he wanted to say; so many questions he wanted to ask; so many insults he wanted to throw, but he simply couldn't find his voice. He tried in vain to blink the salty tears away that were forming in his eyes. Zim continued to stare back at him coldly.

"A compromise, Dib."

Dib narrowed his eyes venomously. "Compromise, Zim?" he spat.

Zim nodded solemnly. "That's right. Do you want to live, human?" Dib didn't reply; he only continued to glare heatedly at Zim. Zim continued, "I could let you live. You only have to become my slave," he smirked coldly, "I enjoy having your company… You know that, don't you…Dib-love?"

Dib twitched inwardly, and his heart immediately sank as memories of his past with Zim came to haunt his mind once again. Why? _Why_ did it have to happen? How could he have been so foolish? He closed his eyes to try and rid himself of the nightmares, but they only came clearer. Zim chuckled softly to himself, seeing Dib's clouded expression. Silent tears escaped Dib's eyes as the memories clouded his mind over completely.

"_I love you."_

No. Stop.

"_I love you so much…"_

Please stop it…

"_A compromise, Dib…"_

I can't take it anymore…

"_Did you honestly think I could POSSIBLY develop feelings for a filthy beast like YOU? Pathetic, foul creature! Irkens need NO ONE."_

_Stop…_

He shut his eyes as tight as possibly could, trying to drown out Zim's faint, taunting laughter. He couldn't bear it anymore.

_It was a year earlier. Over the years, Zim had grown as quite an obsession to the young paranormal investigator, and after a lot of deep thought, he realized he had developed feelings for the little creature. He was quite surprised, however, when the little Irken quite suddenly confessed the same feelings toward him. They had made a compromise; Zim would cease in his plans for the destruction of the earth, and would live peacefully with Dib. Oblivious with a new found bliss, Dib had not suspected in the least that Zim might betray him._

_Two months earlier; Dib waits in a light shower of rain alone in the park for Zim. Pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, he waited impatiently for Zim to arrive. The silhouette of the small Irken is suddenly visible through the light raindrops, and Dib smiles excitedly. He runs up and wraps his arm around Zim; oddly enough, Zim did not return the embrace, but merely pushed him away softly. Confused and a little hurt, Dib looks back at Zim and sees that his face isn't the least bit amused. Dib was about to ask what was wrong, when Zim smirked at him and pushed him over onto the ground harshly. Dib struggled for a millisecond to get up, but the familiar black boot of Zim's began crushing his head into the ground. Dib cried out in pain as Zim cackled insanely. No, this wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. This wasn't Zim… _His_ Zim… Zim wouldn't do this to him… _

_Dib suddenly felt his hair being tugged as Zim raised his head up by his scythe, grinning wickedly. Dib had so many questions to ask, but he felt as thought he couldn't speak. The only thing he was able to manage was a simple: "... Why?" Zim snickered loudly at him. "WHY?" he repeated, laughing wildly, "Did you honestly think I could POSSIBLY develop feelings for a filthy beast like YOU? Pathetic, foul creature! Irkens need NO ONE. The Armada is coming in a matter of weeks, and soon this disgusting planet will be mine. I only used you so that there wouldn't be any obstacles; that wasn't OBVIOUS, stink-human? You FOOL!" It took a moment for Dib to comprehend what Zim had just said, but by the time he did, it was too late to ask anymore; Zim threw Dib aside by his hair and trotted off through the damp brick road and out of sight. As if to add to Dib's irony, the rain began to fall harder just as Zim had left to the point of completely drenching him. Dib tried to cry out to Zim, to ask him if this had all been a joke, but yet again, he was unable to find his voice. Tears escaped his eyes without his noticing as he stared, dumbstruck, for several minutes in the direction of Zim's departure. _

_Throughout the next week, Dib screamed at Zim whenever he saw him, and Zim merely acted as if there was nothing there at all. He didn't reply to Dib, or even look at him; it was as if Dib was completely inexistent in Zim's world. After that week, Zim mysteriously disappeared. _

"What's wrong, Dib," Zim teased, his snake-like tongue slithering out of his mouth, "Miss me?" Dib scowled and looked away.

"So…About that compromise," Zim crooned, suddenly rubbing his arms up onto Dib's shoulders. Dib tensed up, a light blush crossing his face. But he kept a straight face and whispered, "Compromise, huh, Zim? You don't have to disguise the word again. Just come out and say it; it's a trick. Betrayal. A lie. A lie that I'm not going to fall for a second time." Zim's face suddenly hardened.

"Don't be silly," he hissed, "You _know_ you enjoyed your time with me. You were so madly in love with me, and love does not go away easily. Admit it." Dib wanted to deny, but another part of him was screaming at him that it was true. Dib completely despised him; and yet, he still loved him so. Even after all the horrible things Zim put him through; a part still desired him more than anything, remembering the sweet memories of their good times together…

… But even so…

Dib pulled himself away from Zim. Zim narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You do realize I'm not giving you a CHOICE in the matter, _Dib_," he snarled, "You _will_ become my slave! If not, I'll destroy you, just like every other human I've crushed on this filthy planet!" Dib closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Yes, it's true; Dib was one of the last humans left on the planet.

"_Oh God… DIB, HELP! SHIT! OH JESUS, PLEASE HELP! AAAH!"_

He recalled witnessing his very own family being torn to shreds right in front of his eyes. Yet, miraculously, the Irken Armada took no notice of him; well, it probably wasn't a miracle. It was probably only on Zim's orders that Dib live to see his world fall apart in front of him. Dib grimaced and once again held back tears. No, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show weakness to Zim. He never did in the past, and he sure as hell wouldn't now. Zim continued glaring at him, waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one, he said, "Enough of this, Dib! What is your choice?"

Dib stood still for a moment, reverting his gaze back to the sky in thought. His eyes were dull and listless with fatigue and sleepless nights, with the heartaches he had felt the last couple of weeks. With Zim's cold words back then, you would have thought Zim wouldn't give him a choice to live or die… Speaking of which, why WAS he giving him a choice?

"… Why, Zim?"

"Why WHAT? Are you going to answer me?"

"Why are you giving me the chance to live?"

There was a bitter silence that followed. Then, Zim seemed to stutter, "Because…Seeing you suffer is just as delightful as watching you die. Either way, I'll be quite content." It sounded as though he had made that up on the spot.

"… Is that the ONLY reason?"

"OF COURSE!" replied Zim a little too impatiently, "You think I care about YOUR well being? You're NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING." Dib took notice that Zim's voice was trembling slightly as he spoke, but he said nothing. Whether Zim meant it or not, it pierced his heart fiercely either way. He heaved a deep sigh and turned around to look at Zim.

"Alright, Zim. Go ahead. Kill me."

Zim looked in wide surprise at Dib; he obviously hadn't expected that answer.

"… What?" he replied quietly, as if not comprehending what he had just said, "What did you say?" Dib smirked weakly at him.

"I did all I could for the earth… All along, despite my assurances, deep in my heart, I knew this would happen. I stood as one person alone, protecting an entire planet… I was destined to fail, even to _you_. And you know what, Spaceboy? I'd much rather die than be enslaved to you. I'm not that pathetic." He folded his arms and sneered at Zim, not the smallest bit of fear in his features. Zim opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. After a short silence, he got into a sudden rage.

"WHY are you DOING this? Just throwing your entire life away? You would never do that, Dib! Don't try to kid yourself! Don't try to act so noble! It's sickening! You're a HUMAN. ALL humans would rather live than die, no matter WHAT the circumstances! What's WRONG with you?" he began breathing very hard, glaring at Dib with mad fury. Dib half smiled.

"You seem awfully upset, Zim." Then, mimicking Zim's own words, he smirked and said, "What's wrong, Zim? Miss me?" Then, for the first time in months, Zim watched as Dib smiled sincerely at him. "… _Would_you miss me?" Zim, lost in confused thoughts, almost smiled back, but then he jumped into the air when he looked over at the next building beside the one they stood on. There, the two Tallest were glaring at Zim and folding their arms. Zim tugged at his collar nervously, his face suddenly becoming very nervous and distressed looking. Quickly regaining his composure, he narrowed his huge, oval eyes back at Dib, who lost his smile when he saw Zim's face.

"That's your finally decision, then?" the alien whispered.

Dib seemed to think for a moment, then half smiled back at Zim. "… I guess," he said, folding his arms behind his back, preparing himself for whatever was to come. Zim's eyes glimmered for a second, but then he shook his head and removed a ray gun from behind his back. He flipped the switch, and Dib closed his eyes, commanding himself secretly to not show any sign of fear. Zim pointed the gun at Dib.

"Any last words?" he asked solemnly. Dib sighed.

"… Just a question."

"And?"

"… Why did it have to be this way?"

Zim's heaved a deep sigh, and shook his head. He pointed his large crimson eyes on Dib's face, and for the first time, he looked completely stressed. Hardly above a murmur, he answered, "Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices in life to get the things we want, Dib. That's life." Before Dib could respond, Zim pulled the trigger and Dib went flying off the edge of the building. Zim shut his eyes tightly; he could hear the faint, undying laughter of the Tallest on the building across from him, no doubt finding hilarity in Zim just shooting his lover. After what seemed like forever, Zim opened his eyes again and looked down at the floor. Blood stained the floor where Dib was standing minutes before, quite alive and well. Zim grimaced. Did he dare?

With trembling legs, he looked over the edge and saw Dib's lifeless body several stories below him. Dib's body didn't seem out of place, though; the rest of the street was also lifeless. Dib wasn't the only corpse lying in the road. He suddenly heard the Tallests' roaring laughter coming from behind him. He turned around, and saluted weakly. He could hardly even pretend to grin. Purple patted him roughly on the shoulder, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter. Red wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well done there,_pft_, Zim!" Purple congratulated between laughs. Red shook his right hand. "Yes – AHAHAHA – you-you do us proud, Zim!" Red looked as though he would suffocate from laughing so hard. Zim tried his best to fake a proud smile as light tears began to form in his eyes. "R-Right, my Tallest," he stammered, "I-I only did what you ordered… Anything for you!" he bowed shortly, hastily rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Hey – Hey, it looks like Zim's laughing, too! Look at the tears in his eyes!" Purple yelped once again in amusement.

"Or maybe he's just sad for his widdle human? Awww, poor widdle Ziiim!" mocked Red, making faces at the small invader. Purple howled with enjoyment. Zim breathed and looked seriously at his Tallest.

"Don't be silly, my Tallest! You – You know I never had feelings for that pathetic human! I – I was GLAD to serve my Tallest!" Red and Purple exchanged looks and broke out into giggles.

"Oh, _please_, Zim, if we didn't know about the things going between you and that big-headed thing, we wouldn't have ordered you to break it off with him in the first place!" laughed Red.

"Yea, DUH. It's so FUN to see you suffer! AHAHA!" Purple pointed a thin finger at Zim, who stared confusingly back.

"… What do you mean? You mean… This was all AMUSING to you? My suffering? Am I some kind of _joke_, my Tallest?" Zim demanded, looking thoroughly confused and lost.

The Tallest weren't listening. They began walking away, vaguely heard talking about 'celebration' and 'nachos' and the like. Zim stood in stunned silence as he watched his Tallest aboard the Massive and begin to fly up. When the ship was gone, he only stood and stared for several minutes. Then, realizing he was alone, he got down on his knees and cried out in frustration. Both tears of anger and sorrow began flowing freely down his face, stinging his skin as they trailed down; he paid no mind to the pain, though. He got up and walked over to the edge of the building again, and looked down. Dib's body was still on the ground, lying motionless over a pool of his own blood. Zim was shaking all over as the dawning realization hit him: _He killed Dib for nothing. Merely for someone else's amusement, because they simply thought it would be humorous. _

Zim had to lie to Dib, to break his heart, to hurt him, and for what? The Tallest had found out about Zim's frivolous relationship, and in their own, sick amusement, they threatened to deactivate Zim if he didn't rid himself of the human he loved. Being so egotistical and self-centered, of course he had to listen… Now, as he looked down at Dib, he wished more than anything that he could have taken his place. He never meant any of the things he said to Dib. He never wanted to harm him. He never wished to kill him, no, never. He never wanted any harm done to Dib or their relationship; now, there was no bringing Dib back. No more moments of bliss they would share together. Before, they were like two threads, tied up into one knot; inseparable. Now the thread was cut, the tight knot unwound, and a single strand sat lonely and unused. He wanted to save Dib's life, he had tried; but Dib was so stubborn. Zim smiled weakly to himself. Heh, yes, Dib _was_ rather stubborn…

None of this had to happen. If Zim hadn't been such a coward for his own life, he could have surely saved Dib's. But it was too late now; a memory, already the past, complete history. A single tear dribbled down his face, burning his eyes and cheek. He paid no heed. He was too distracted with his dire realization: _It was all his fault._

"I'm sorry, Dib…"he whispered, even though he knew no one was listening. The Tallests' lies; Zim's lies; they all played a part in a play of both amusement and horror. It's the sweet, sweet lies that bring out the sick, sick things in life. There was no doubt in Zim's mind that this was one of those situations.

**Maybe it was selfish what Zim was about to do, but who was left to care? Honestly. All of the human worms were dead. The Tallest had left, betrayed him, and tricked him. G.I.R had been crushed by The Tallest after telling Zim the truth about him being made of ****_garbage. _****No friends, not that he really had any to begin with. No family.**

**No one.**

**And Dib. Oh, his poor Dib. No matter what the facts indicated, he still could not believe that his Dib was dead. Gone, terminated, murdered. By his lover. Never again would this crushed world hear is insanly adorable calls of the supernatural, no more being forced to watch Mysterious Mysteries, no more feeling Dib's soft lips brush over his own green ones. Nothing. The one that completed Zim, and his world was gone. Murdered by Zim's own hands. **

**So, maybe it was selfish, what Zim was about to do, but who was left to care? Honestly. Throughout his thoughts, and admittance Zim's feet had shuffled up to the end of the building. The one Dib had fallen off not to long ago. As he looked down he could once again see the body of his lover just a pinprick far, far below. **

**Zim needed Dib. Like air. Like anything. He needed him. He needed to tell him all that he had said was not true. That he loved him with his whole heart. His whole being. There was only one way to tell Dib all these things. Never stopping looking down at his lover, Zim took the final step off the building. Before he was knocked unconscious from the force of going against gravity at such height he utters a few simple words, "I'm coming now, my love."**

FIN.


End file.
